Finalmente juntos
by mao86
Summary: Una aventura de una noche, sin complicaciones. Una marca mas en la agenda. Para (personaje masculino por elegir), la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo, ofrece mas o menos ese panorama. Todo iba como debía ser: una fiesta de solteros, sin alianzas ni compro
1. agradecimiento

La historia que e decidió publicar es una adaptación de _Finalmente Juntos_, escrito por Josie Lloyd y Emlyn Rees. Cuando la leí me encanto, porque a diferencia de otras historias se me hico amena, lo cual es raro para mi jeje. Espero que os guste disfrutéis tanto como yo. La historia se mostrara desde diferentes puntos de vista según el narrador.

A! y que no se me olvide decir, que como todo mundo sabe, los personajes de _Rurouni Kenshin_ solo pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo solo los e utilizado para que todos podaos pasar el rato.

Ante todo **quiero agradecer a las personas que me dieron su opinión** acerca de la pareja que podría utiliza en este fic. **Gracias de corazón**. La pareja elegida fue Aoshi y Misao, aunque me llegaron mensajes con parejas interesantes como aoshi y kaoru. Lo siento mucho pero cuando revisé la historia me di cuenta que los personajes mas utilizados no se adaptarían bien al libro por ello e **decidido utilizar a** **Soujiro y Misao**. Otra pareja que me parece muy mona. Pero para que no os enfadéis con migo os digo de antemano que **próximamente** voy a publicar un **fic** en el que **Aoshi y Misao** serán los protagonista. Perdonad me, de verdad.

Os aviso que esta noche subiré el primer capitulo, me salí un poco largo, pero creo que es mi mejor manera de agradeceros la paciencia y los rewius recibidos. Gracias.


	2. capitulo uno

Gracias de nuevo a todos y aquí vamos:

Capitulo uno: Soujiro

El ideal:

Supongamos que eres una chica. Supongamos que eres una chica y estas en una fiesta, o en un bar, o en un club y yo me acerco a ti.

Supongamos que no me has visto en tu vida. Ciertas cosas las averiguas de inmediato. Veras que mido casi un metro setenta y cinco y soy de complexión corriente. Si nos estrechamos las mano, comprobaras que me apretón es fuerte y que llevo las uñas limpias. Observaras que tengo unos ojos azules, muy claros, que hacen juego con mi pelo oscuro. Y calcularas que tengo entre 25 y 30 años.

Supongamos que lo que ves te gusta lo bastante como para entablar conversación conmigo. Charlaremos y si las cosas van bien, averiguaras otras cosas. Te diré que me llamo Soujiro Seta. Si me preguntas, como me hice la cicatriz que tengo en la ceja te diré que un amigo mío, Kai Yamagata, me pego un tiro con una pistola de aire comprimido cuando tenia doce años. Te diré, que hoy en día, Kai es menos impulsivo y que estoy tan seguro de el que incluso vivimos juntos. Te diré que trabaja en un bufete de la City, pero no te diré que la casa la casa en la que vivimos es suya y yo le pago un alquiler. Tu me preguntaras como es la casa y yo te diré que es un antiguo bar reformado como vivienda de la zona oeste de Kyoto y que, sí, hemos conservado la mesa de billar, la diana del juego de dardos y la barra, pero no, no hemos otorgado derecho de visita a los violentos alcohólicos que antaño se sentaban con expresión enfurruñada en un rincón. También te diré que el jardín es muy grande y esta muy descuidado.

Tu me preguntaras en que e gano la vida actualmente y yo te responderé que soy artista, lo cual es cierto, y que me gano la vida con eso, lo cual no lo es. No te diré que trabajo tres días a la semana en una pequeña galería de arte para poder llegar a fin de mes. Echaras un vistazo a mi ropa y supondrás erróneamente que soy rico. Puesto que a lo largo de nuestra conversación, yo no mencionare ninguna novia, deducirás acertadamente que estoy libre. Yo no te preguntare si tienes novio, aunque te miraré el dedo para ver si estas comprometida o casada.

Supongamos que acabamos yendo a tu casa o a la mía.

Nos acostaremos juntos. Si tenemos suerte, puede que incluso lo pasemos bien. Y si lo pasamos bien puede que incluso repitamos. Y después nos quedaremos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente si estamos en tu casa, lo mas probable sea que yo me vaya sigilosamente antes de que tu te despiertes. No dejare ningún teléfono. Y si estamos en mi casa, tu harás lo mismo. No me darás un beso de despedida. Quien quiera que se quede en la cama, al final se despertara. Y descubrirá que esta solo. Pero será bueno, porque será lo que quiere.

El comienzo:

Es un viernes por la mañana del mes de junio de 19998 y tengo un problema.

Peor todavía no consigo recordar su nombre.

Ella suspira y murmura algo incomprensible en sueños, se da la vuelta de cara a mi, me rodea la cintura con el brazo y lo deja allí, sudando contra mi piel. Echo un vistazo a los números de mínimo común denominador del despertador: 7.31. Después la miro a ella: un tapiz de cabello oscuro como la noche que lo oscurece todo menos su nariz. Una preciosa nariz. Miro al techo, atrapado en un juego cruzado de pensamientos contradictorios.

Por una parte, no me encuentro en absoluto en una mala situación. Aquí estoy yo, heterosexual y soltero, acostado en la cama al lado de una mujer desnuda que, por más que la información de que dispongo se limite a la forma de su nariz y a toda una seria de recuerdos de borracho, es una compañía razonablemente buena y razonablemente buena en la cama. Que yo sepa, anoche no ocurrió nada que no fuera raro: no hubo grilletes, fallos o manifestaciones de amor imperecedero. Nos conocimos en una discoteca, bailamos y flirteamos y nos vinimos aquí en un taxi a primera hora de la mañana.

El sexo fue satisfactorio. Un sudoroso paquete de ojos en blanco y profundos suspiros. Nos movimos bien juntos teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo habíamos hecho con anterioridad. No hablamos. A veces me gusta así. Ningún contacto vocal. Ningún contacto mental. La situación esta tan desnuda como nosotros.

Y después del acto, cuando nos sentamos a beber dos vasos de agua que yo había llenado en el cuarto de baño, El ideal siguió siendo verdad.

Buena prueba de ello fue el hecho de que ella no:

Oprimió mi mano.

Me miro largamente a los ojos.

Pregunto como era posible que no me sintiera solo sin novia.

Siguió el camino de la intimidad, compartiendo mi cigarrillo como si fuera un porro.

Sugirió que nos volviéramos a ver muy pronto.

En su lugar:

Mantuvo las manos quietas

Miro al techo

Me dijo que lo mejor de acostarse por ahí era que no nunca había dos tíos iguales.

Encendió su propio cigarrillo.

Me dijo que se iba a hacer un viaje a Australia de tres meses de duración.

Después, ambos apagamos nuestros cigarrillos individuales, yo apagué la luz y nos quedamos dormidos.

De momento todo bien. La perfecta aventura de una noche. Hace unos minutos, cuando me desperté, me sentí satisfecho de mi mismo. Pero talvez seria mas exacto decir complacido. Todos los habituales temores de soltero se habían desvanecido. Si, aun podía ligar. Si, aun podía acostarme con una desconocida. En otras palabras, si, aun tenia lo que era menester.

Por otra parte, la situación no es que sea lo que se dice buena. Es un viernes por la mañana y tengo cosas que hacer. A pesar de lo facil que me seria permanecer acurrucado aquí en un cómoda posición y tal vez incluso levantar su mano de mi estomago y mantenerla en la mía para prolongar un poco más la ilusión de la intimidad, ha llegado el momento de que nos levantemos y nos pongamos en marcha.

Procurando no molestarla, me incorporo, levanto de mi cuerpo el peso muerto de su mano y lo deposito sobre la sabana. Desde este encumbrada posición, veo su ropa amontonada en el suelo al lado de la cama. Me pongo los calzoncillos, salgo de mi dormitorio y me dirijo a la cocina.

Kai está allí, ya vestido y calzado, con el castaño cabello todavía mojado de la ducha, inclinado sobre un cuenco de cereales y una taza de te. Abre la boca para decir algo y yo me acerco un dedo a los labios. Me siento delante de el junto a la mesa y tomo un sorbo de su taza.

- Kai: Pero ¿es que todavía esta ahí?

- Soujiro: Si.

- Kai: ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La vecina de Yumi?

Yumi es una chica con la que íbamos a la escuela, pero con la que jamás salimos cuando íbamos a la escuela. Como consecuencia de ello, consiguió pasar de la categoría de novia en potencia a amiga.

- Soujiro: Si, la como se llame. Esa es.

- Aoshi: ¿Es buena?

- Soujiro: No esta mal.

- Aoshi: Yo diría que muy ruidosa.

- Soujiro: Dímelo a mi – le contesto sonriendo- por cierto feliz cumpleaños.

- Kai: ¿Te as acordado? Gracias, hombre.

- Soujiro: Hasta tengo un regalo para ti.

- Kai: ¿qué es?

- Soujiro: Tendrás que esperar a la noche.

- Kai: Lo cual quiere decir que aun no lo a comprado.

- Soujiro: Lo cual quiere decir que tendrás que poderte y esperar. Por cierto ¿quienes viene esta noche?

- Kai: los de siempre y algunos otros.

- Soujiro: ¿algunos otros que serán mujeres soltera¿

- Kai: Es posible.

- Soujiro quiero mas información.

- Kai: tendrás que joderte y esperar.

- Soujiro: entonces serán adefesios

Pero no pica el anzuelo.

- Soujiro: Como si tu le hicieras ascos a eso... pude que no o puede que si.- Toca el billetero con el dedo-. ¿Has perdido la memoria?

Lo abro y hecho un vistazo al carné de identidad.

- Soujiro: Ya no.

- Kai: ¿y bien?

- Soujiro: Y bien ¿que?

- Kai: ¿Cómo se llama la "como se llame"?

- Soujiro: Mikio Wong, nacida en China, el 16 de octubre de 1969.- saco una foto suya y la miro-. ¿Puntuación sobre un máximo de diez?

- Kai: Siete.- mira la fotografía con mas atención-. Mas bien seis. Anoche tenia mejor pinta.

- Soujiro: Siempre la tienen.

- Kai: la cámara nunca miente.

- Soujiro: Exacto.

- Soujiro: Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿hoy no viene Sadomaso? Sadomaso es el apodo que Kai le ha puesto a Mina Kimura porque cree que me duele el cerebro de sólo pensar en lo fabulosa que es.

- Kai: Sí, a las diez.

Consulta su reloj y suelta un leve silbido.

Me acerco al mando del termostato y lo pongo al máximo. -Plan A -digo, llenándome un vaso de agua de la fría botella del frigorífico-. Hacerla sudar la gota gorda.

- Kai: ¿y si falla?

Me bebo el agua y me seco los labios.

- Soujiro: No falla jamás.

Pero todo tiene una primera vez.

El reloj pasa de las 08.40 a las 08.46. La calefacción lleva más de una hora al máximo y la única conclusión a la que puedo lle­gar es la de que el carné de identidad de Mikio ha sido falsificado y, en lugar de haber nacido en China, ésta na­ció en realidad en Bombay. En verano, durante una ola de calor. Al lado de un horno. Al mediodía. Mi truco del agua fría me ha fallado. Con los rayos del sol aplastando los cristales de las ven­tanas cerradas y los radiadores hirviendo, es como si estuviera en una sauna. El sudor me baja desde la frente. La almohada en la que apoyo la cabeza se ha transformado en una botella de agua caliente y el edredón es una esterilla eléctrica. Pero Mikio se lo está tomando literal y metafóricamente con mucha frialdad. Ni un solo gruñido de incomodidad. Ni una sola peti­ción de que abra la ventana o de que le lleve agua. Sólo el ritmo regular de su respiración y la relajada expresión de sueño pro­fundo de su rostro. La doncella de hielo.

Plan B.

- Soujiro: Mikio -digo, incorporándome-. ¿Mik? -Creo que esta vez lo digo levantando un poco más la voz y sacudiéndola por el hombro-.¿Miki?

- Mikio: ¿Mmmm? -contesta finalmente con los ojos todavía cerrados.

- Soujiro: Tienes que levantarte. Me tengo que ir. Voy con retraso.

Se frota los ojos con los nudillos y consulta su reloj.

- Mikio: No son ni siquiera las nueve - cu­briéndose los hombros con el edredón y volviendo a cerrar los ojos-. Dijiste que hoy no trabajabas... pensaba que nos íbamos a tomar el día libre... El pacto, ¿no lo recuerdas? Hicimos un pacto.

Es cierto. Fue el pretexto para alargar la velada más allá de la discoteca.

- Soujiro: Lo sé, pero me acaban de llamar de la galería. Tienen a un coleccionista americano interesado por algunas de mis obras -miento-. Me quiere conocer. Esta misma mañana. Regre­sa a Los Ángeles esta tarde y, por consiguiente, no me queda más remedio que ir.

- Mikio. Bueno, bueno, ya te oigo.

Para cuando se ha duchado y vestido, ya son las nueve y cuarto. Entra en la cocina, donde yo estoy sentado contemplan­do con expresión ausente la superficie de la mesa. Como super­ficie de mesa, vale para que alguien pueda simular un cierto in­terés por ella. Fue una idea de Kai, canalizar el rótulo del bar que colgaba sobre la puerta principal. Lástima que no pudiéra­mos dejarlo colgando donde estaba, pero algunos de los ex pa­rroquianos no eran muy inteligentes y se­guían viniendo y pidiendo que los dejáramos entrar en mitad de la noche. Sigo mirando con aire ausente. Ella me devuelve la mirada con expresión de reproche. ((Jamás, en el campo de las relaciones humanas...» Bueno, bueno, sigamos con el espectáculo.

No le ofrezco:

a) Café.

b) Acompañarla a casa en mi coche.

c) Charla intrascendente.

Recuerdo el billetero mientras me dirijo a la puerta principal y ella taconea a mi espalda sobre las baldosas del suelo. Vive en Kanan, o sea que puede coger el metro.

- Soujiro: El metro está a sólo dos minutos a pie -le digo mientras sa­limos.

Cierro la puerta a nuestra espalda y bajamos veinte metros por la acera hasta llegar a la altura del Spitfire de Kai.

- Mikio: ¿Es tuyo?

- Soujiro: Sí. Sigue hasta el final de la calle y gira a la izquierda. La boca del metro está a unos cuatrocientos metros.

En lugar de decir adiós y de salir de mi vida y regresar a la suya, echa un vistazo al otro lado de la calle y sus ojos se posan finalmente en la parada del autobús.

- Mikio: No importa, voy a coger el autobús. Será más rápido.

- Soujiro:Muy bien, ya nos veremos, pues.

- Mikio: ¿Sí?. Te he dejado mi número en la habitación. En una cajetilla de cigarrillos. En la mesilla de noche.

- Soujiro: Yo creía que te ibas a Australia.

-Mikio: Sí, pero dentro de seis semanas.

- Soujiro: Ah.

Nos pasamos unos pocos segundos mirando a nuestro alrede­dor con expresión turbada.

- Mikio: ¿No te vas?

- Soujiro: Sí. Ahora mismo. Las llaves. Me he dejado las llaves. Ya nos veremos.

- Mikio: Sí, ya lo has dicho.

Regreso rápidamente a la casa y cierro la puerta a mi espalda. Consulto el reloj: las nueve y veinte. Me acerco muy despacio a la puerta del salón. Escondiéndome detrás de la barra que discurre a lo largo de la pared del otro lado, miro a la calle a través de la ventana. Mikio Wong se encuentra ahora en la pa­rada del autobús, directamente al otro lado de la casa. Me arro­dillo y levanto los ojos hacia la vacía hilera de dosificadores. Mierda. Estoy cansado. Estoy hecho polvo. Omasu, la mujer que me obsesiona desde hace dos semanas, llegará dentro de algo más de media hora. y Mikio está esperan­do en una de las paradas de autobús menos concurridas del pla­neta, sin una revista o un periódico, un libro o un walkman, sin nada que hacer como no sea contemplar distraídamente la puerta principal de la casa de Kai, a la espera de que yo vuelva a salir y me aleje al volante de un descapotable que no es mío, para reunirme con un coleccionista de arte norteamericano que no existe.

Una voz interior me está diciendo, «¿y qué? ¿y qué si no vuel­ves a salir y confirmas con ello su sospecha de que toda la his­toria de la galería y el coleccionista no es más que una com­plicada estratagema para librarte de ella? ¿y qué si ella está esperando todavía el autobús cuando recibas a Omasu en la puerta?)). Acabamos de conocernos. No salimos juntos. «Pues en­tonces -añade la voz-, ¿por qué no has podido ser sincero con ella? ¿Qué te costaba? ¿Por qué no podías decirle simplemente gracias por el revolcón? Ha sido muy divertido. Pero la puerta está por allí. ¿No sería ahora la vida más sencilla si te hubieras limitado a hacer eso? Reconócelo, ¿no lo sería?))

Pero otras voces discrepan.

Está la voz egoísta: Es la vecina y amiga de Yumi y Yumi es amiga tuya. Si le haces un feo a Mikio, se lo haces por aso­ciación a Yumi. Como sigas por este camino, verás derrumbarse tu círculo social y convertirse en una línea plana de inactividad)). y la insegura: No quieres que ella, o que cualquier otra, que para el caso es lo mismo, vaya por la vida propagando la opi­nión, o simplemente guardándosela, de que eres un hijo de p...)). La honrada: Eres un buen chico y los buenos chicos ha­cen que las buenas chicas se sientan bien. Pero aunque supongo que todas estas voces dicen la verdad, ninguna de ellas dice la verdad esencial. En realidad, la verdad esencial no tiene nada que ver con los razonamientos. No se trata de algo tan inteli­gente. Se reduce pura y llanamente a un simple condiciona­miento. Se reduce a la forma en que he sido programado. No es algo que yo pienso sino simplemente algo que yo soy instintiva­mente. Es fácil engañarte diciendo que, cuando sales de una re­lación, te limitas a cambiar tus hábitos de pareja por los de una persona sola. Rompí con Shura entre las seis de la tarde y las nueve de la noche del sábado, 13 de mayo de 1995, en­tre el momento en que regresé de un fin de semana de examen de conciencia y lágrimas en casa de mi mamá y el momento en que el padre de Shura fue a buscarla al apartamento alquilado que ambos nos habíamos pasado los anteriores quince meses convirtiendo en un hogar. Llevábamos saliendo juntos algo más de dos años. En los meses que siguieron, entre las alteracio­nes de mi estilo de vida y de mis hábitos emocionales figuraron:

a) Dejar de utilizar suavizante de ropa y ver cómo aparecían inexplicablemente unos agujeros en mis calcetines.

b) Dejar de sustituir el cepillo de dientes cada tres meses, hasta llegar al extremo de tener la sensación de que me estaba cepillando los dientes con un trozo de alfombra de pelo.

c) Utilizar las uñas de las manos en lugar de unas tijeras de uñas para arreglarme las uñas de los pies.

d) Dar la vuelta cada dos semanas a las sábanas de la cama en lugar de lavarlas.

e) Dejar de sentirme culpable por hablar con alguien del sexo contrario con quien no era seguro hacerlo (por ejemplo, la novia de un amigo, o una amiga mía con quien Shura se lle­vaba bien, o una amiga de Shura).

f) Usar preservativos durante el acto sexual.

g) Dormir abrazado a una almohada en lugar de a una perso­na amada.

h) Permanecer tendido solo en la cama los domingos por la mañana, pensando que ojalá tuviera todavía a una persona que me interesara lo bastante para desear pasar el día con ella.

Pero otras costumbres que había adquirido durante el tiempo que estuve saliendo con Shura perduraron a pesar de que ella ya no estaba a mi lado para guiar mis pensamientos, pues ahora ya se habían convertido en mías. Entre ellas figuraban:

a) Acostarme en el lado derecho de la cama, a pesar de que tenía ya una cama de matrimoni010da para mí solo y ha­bría podido tenderme en el lado que hubiera querido.

b) Lavar los platos después de cada comida en lugar de efec­tuar un lavado relámpago de cacharros y cubiertos al final de cada semana.

c) Deleitarme con el sabor de las verduras y las ensaladas, en lugar de despreciarlas Como artículos obsoletos tras el ad­venimiento de las píldoras de vitaminas.

d) Dejar el asiento del excusado bajado.

e) Ver la serie _Rurouni kenshin._

f) Procurar desviar la conversación del resultado de los parti­dos de fútbol cuando estaba en grupos mixtos.

g) Mirar a las mujeres a la cara en lugar de al escote cuando hablaba con ellas.

h) Comprender que el amor propio de otras personas, a pesar de lo que las apariencias externas te puedan inducir a creer, es tan frágil y tan quebradizo como el tUyo.

Pero ya que no soy psiquiatra y no sé explicar por qué algunos de loS hábitos adquiridos con Shura han perdurado, mientras que otros se han perdido. Lo que sí sé es que loS que han persistido son auténticos y forman tanta parte de mí como mis huellas di­gitales. y en ello se incluye también lo del amor propio de loS demás.

Claro que también cabe la posibilidad de que Mikio se alegre de perderme de vista tanto como yo a ella. Cabe la posibilidad de que el hecho de dejar su número de telé­fono fuera su manera de hacerme sentir mejor o de sentirse ella mejor, o ambas cosas a la vez. Cabe la posibilidad de que, aun­que yo la llame, ella niegue conocerme o desarrolle una habili­dad hasta ahora desconocida para ponerse a hablar en letón en cuanto reconozca mi voz. Pero, de igual modo, cabe una peque­ña posibilidad de que le importe algo. y esa posibilidad significa que, si yo la trato como si fuera una basura, acabaré sintiéndo­me yo mismo una basura. Por consiguiente, hay que darle la vuelta a la cosa: trátala bien y te sentirás bien a tu vez. La ge­nerosidad y el egoísmo mancomunados. Una combinación per­fecta para una conciencia tranquila.

Por suerte, las llaves del coche de Kai están colgadas de un dardo de la diana que hay en la cocina y, por consiguiente, a los pocos minutos, saludo con la mano a Mikio, que está en la acera de enfrente, subo al Spit de Kai, corrijo la posición del espejo retrovisor y del asiento e inserto la llave en el encendido. Mientras doy la vuelta a la manzana, medito acerca del hecho de que no estoy asegurado y de que tal vez Kai reaccionaría acercándome un cuchillo a la garganta y haciéndome comer todo lo que encontrara aunque sólo tubiera la más mínima sospecha de que yo había tomado lo que constituye su mayor orgullo y alegría para darme un paseíto. Aparco el Spit en una calle secundaria, muy lejos de la parada del autobús, apago el motor y enciendo la radio.

Cuatro canciones, una información de última hora sobre el tráfico, un avance informativo y dos cigarrillos después, me atrevo a correr el riesgo de bajar del automóvil y subir por la ca­lle para echar un vistazo. Justo cuando me estoy acercando a la esquina y aminoro el paso para mirar cautelosamente y compro­bar que ahora mi camino es una zona libre de Wong, pasa un autobús. Me quedo petrificado y mis ojos se cruzan a través del cristal de la ventanilla del autobús con los de Mikio Wong. Miro mientras ella sacude la cabeza y levanta el dedo del corazón a modo de saludo.

Hay ciertos pensamientos que se captan sin necesidad de ser un telépata. Gilipollas es uno de ellos.

Estamos a última hora de la tarde. Estoy apoyado contra la pa­red de mi estudio, fumándome un cigarrillo mientras contemplo la tela montada en el caballete que acabo de volver a poner jun­to a la puerta vidriera que da al jardín. El sol inunda la estancia con la clase de luz que produce una bombilla no protegida por una pantalla.

El estudio se encuentra en la parte de atrás de la casa. El blanco uniforme del techo y de las paredes sólo está interrumpi­do por unos bocetos y unos estudios de color. Las tablas del sue­lo no están barnizadas sino tal como yo las encontré cuando arranqué la alfombra manchada de cerveza poco después de mudarme a vivir allí. A Kai no le importó, en parte porque sa­bía que la estancia era un desastre de todos modos (poco más que un espacio para almacenar las cajas que nunca había tenido el ánimo suficiente para abrir tras haberse llevado todas sus co­sas de la casa de sus padres en Tokio) y en parte porque sabía que yo no podía permitirme el lujo de pagar un alquiler en otro sitio. Tras la desaparición de la alfombra y la pintura de las pa­redes, sólo queda la mesa de billar como testimonio de los días de gloria del Churchill Arms'.

Una de las cosas que dije anoche a Mikio es verdad: no trabajo los viernes. Por lo menos, no hago un trabajo normal que se pague con un cheque. Eso ocurre los martes, los miércoles y los jueves allá abajo en la galería de Paulie. Paulie me llama su repre­sentante, pero puesto que soy la única persona que trabaja allí, el título no me permite hacerme demasiadas ilusiones en cuanto al poder que ostento. Lo que hago, en realidad, es permanecer sen­tado en el mostrador de la parte anterior de la galería, hojeando revistas o novelas y esperando a que suene el teléfono, cosa que raras veces sucede... a no ser que sea Paulie el que llame para ver cómo va la cosa desde cualquier palacio de la ginebra del Med en que se encuentre en aquel momento. Ocasionalmente, entra al­guien para curiosear, y me hace una o dos preguntas sobre un cuadro. Y más ocasionalmente todavía, puede que unas tres veces al mes, compran algo y yo corro a la caja, les hago la factura y dispongo lo necesario para la entrega o la recogida. Pero más que nada me dedico a leer o a mirar la calle y ver pasar a la gente.

Sin embargo, los viernes, los viernes y los lunes, soy dueño de mí mismo. Lo único que tengo que gestionar los viernes y los lu­nes es mi propia persona. Y eso justamente es lo que intento hacer. Procuro no salir de casa, a menos que se trate de algo vi­tal como bajar al bar de la esquina para comprarme cigarri­llos y latas de Pepsi Max o humillarme ante el director de la su­cursal de mi banco a propósito del Abismo Sin Fondo (es decir, el saldo deudor de mi cuenta). Trató de responder a mi desperta­dor a la misma hora en que lo haría si mi intención fuera llegar a la galería de Paulie para abrirla con puntualidad (a las 10 de la mañana), me ducho y, si está en casa, charlo un ratito con Kai mientras éste desayuna. Después me voy al estudio y pongo la radio para que me haga compañía. Enciendo un cigarrillo, elijo un pincel y reanudo mi trabajo allí donde lo dejé.


	3. capitulo uno segunda parte

**Capitulo 1: Soujiro (segunda parte)**

Todo eso es lo que intento hacer, pero a menudo acabo levan­tándome tarde y empiezo las cosas a partir de ahí.

Sigo contemplando la tela. Dejando aparte la dosis matinal de irritación provocada por Mikio, ha sido un día fructífero. Desde las diez hasta las cuatro, con una hora para el almuerzo. Todo se ha desarrollado según el plan. Aparte lo de la necesidad de la radio para que me hiciera compañía. Hoy no la necesitaba. Pero eso formaba parte de otro plan.

Omasu: Así pues -dice entrando de nuevo en el estudio, interponiéndose entre mi persona y la tela y bloqueándome la vista-¿estás satisfecho?

Omasu mide metro setenta y es delgada. El cabello castaño y liso le llega hasta media espalda. Tiene una risa muy sexy.

Soujiro: No lo sé -contesto, pero no sólo porque no puedo ver la tela sino también porque llevo demasiado tiempo concentrándome. Tengo que alejarme un rato y descansar los ojos antes de que pueda volver a contemplar la obra objetivamente-. ¿A ti qué te parece?

Se vuelve a mirarme.

Omasu: Me gusta.

Me alegro: ella también me gusta a mí.

Mucho.

Nos conocimos hace un par de semanas en la fiesta que or­ganizo mi hermana Kamatari para celebrar sus veinte años. Kamatari estudia en la UCL, Historia y Español. Su novio se llama Shishio y es­tudia Francés, también en la UCL. Shishio conoció a Omasu en el primer curso, ambos se hicieron buenos amigos, consiguieron seguir siendo buenos amigos y el añ,o pasado se. fueron a vivir juntos. Kama y Omasu se hicieron muy amigas. Esta es nuestra conexión. Así fue como terminé hablando con ella en la cocina de Kama.

Kama ya le había hablado mucho de; mí y el cuadro que yo le había regalado a Kama para su cumpleaños colgaba en la pared del salón, por lo que nos fue muy fácil entablar conversación. Omasu me hizo una pregunta sobre el cuadro. Había estudia­do arte en la escuela y algunos fines de semana dibujaba un poco. Le pregunté por qué lo había dejado y ella les echó la cul­pa a sus padres, señalando que éstos le habían dicho que lo hicie­ra en plan de hobby y, entre tanto, procurara estudiar algo más práctico. Le comenté el limitado éxito que había tenido hasta la fecha... los tres cuadros que había vendido a unos coleccionistas y las favorables críticas que me habían hecho tras haber cele­brado una exposición casi de tapadillo en la galería de Paulie, un par de meses antes, en premio a mi trabajo. Me preguntó en qué trabajaba en aquellos momentos y, como estaba borracho y ella era maravillosa y había esquivado todas mis sutiles insinua­ciones y era evidente que no tenía intención de irse a casa con­migo, le contesté que tenía en proyecto la realización de una serie de estudios del natural. Le pregunté si accedería a posar para mí y le pedí que por favor, por favor, por favor, me dijera que sí.

y por un milagro, así lo hizo.

O más bien me preguntó:

Omasu¿Cuánto?

y yo le contesté:

Soujiro: Esperaba que lo hicieras gratis.

Omasu: Ni hablar .

Soujiro¿Veinte yens? (no se como va el dinero japones, puede que me aya pasado o no jeje)

Omasu: Treinta

Soujiro: Trato hecho.

¿Por qué no? Había caído en la trampa.

Omasu se acerca al sofá y me permite volver a ver el lien­zo. La miro a ella y vuelvo a mirar el cuadro. No sé por qué ra­zón, ambas cosas no encajan. y no porque el cuadro no sea una fiel imagen del original sino porque, durante las horas que he dedicado a transformar las tres dimensiones de su cuerpo en dos dimensiones, he dejado de verla como un ser entero y la he visto más bien como toda una sucesión de perfiles y sombras. Ahora que vuelve a tener forma, Omasu ha resucitado. Ya no es un objeto que quiero estudiar sino una mujer a la que quiero tocar. Me muero de ganas de hacerlo.

En realidad, la idea ha estado encendiéndose y apagándose en mi mente desde que ella llegó esta mañana, aproximadamen­te unos tres minutos después de que yo hubiera terminado de aparcar el Spit de Kai con precisión milimétrica en su espacio correspondiente y hubiera vuelto a dejar el asiento y el espejo retrovisor en la posición inicial. Le preparé un café, tuve con ella una charla intrascendente y le enseñé el estudio. Ella se desnu­dó en el cuarto de baño y regresó al estudio envuelta en una toa­lla. Hice el número de montar la tela, procuré no mirarla mien­tras cruzaba la estancia y traté vagamente de conseguir que se sintiera cómoda.

Omasu¿Cómo me quieres?

Ahora. Sobre la mesa de billar. En la ducha. En una playa. En un avión. Cubierta de crema batida y chocolate fundido. Las res­puestas se sucedían sin cesar y, en cualquier otra circunstancia, yo habría elegido una y la habría llevado a la práctica. Pero era un profesional¿no? Yo era un artista y ella era una modelo. Le pagaba para que estuviera allí y ella estaba allí para quitarse la ropa por dinero y por amor al arte¿no? Exactamente. Fin de la historia.

Soujiro. En el sofá. Reclínate y procura sentirte cómoda.

Se dirigió al sofá y, de espaldas a mí, se quitó la toalla, la do­bló cuidadosamente en el suelo y se tendió boca arriba en el sofá.

Omasu¿Qué tal?.

Bueno, desde un punto de vista estético, estaba muy bien. La pose, con la parte lateral de la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos cruzadas y los ojos dirigidos hacia mí, parecía natural, como si acabara de despertar de un profundo sueño. La iluminación también era buena. Una franja de sombra le cruzaba oblicua­mente la parte inferior de las piernas. Lo que se dice per­fecta.

Soujiro: No. No está bien. ¿Qué tal si te reclinas de lado?

Bueno, sí, la honradez artística está muy bien, pero tiene que haber algún aliciente que nos compense de la pobreza y el aisla­miento¿verdad?

Se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose los pechos con el brazo.

Omasu¿Así está mejor?

Soujiro: Un poco, pero quizá deberías mover el brazo; prueba a apoyarlo en la cadera. -Ella movió el brazo-. Así está mejor. -La miré, miré la tela y volví a mirarla a ella-. Ahora do­bla ligeramente la pierna. Un poquito más. Estupendo. Franca­mente estupendo. Perfecto. -Asentí con la cabeza sinceramente de acuerdo conmigo mismo-. ¿Estás cómoda?

Permaneció tendida inmóvil.

Omasu: Sí, estoy bien.

La miré fijamente, también inmóvil, paralizado.

Soujiro: Estupendo.

¿Qué se puede decir de las obsesiones? Son las fuerzas espe­ciales de la conducta humana. Si el hecho de vivir solo es, tal como yo sinceramente creo, un estado de sitio (te creas una se­rie de exigencias mentales y te niegas a abandonar tu solita­rio estado hasta que aparece la Supernena), las obsesiones son la quinta columna que, justo cuando te crees a salvo y crees dominar la situación, trepan por las murallas y penetran a tra­vés de tus ventanas con las ametralladoras escupiendo ráfa­gas. No hay defensa lo suficientemente fuerte para repeler el ataque.

Y eso es lo que me está ocurriendo a mí con Omasu. Desde que la conocí, soy víctima de una casi constante cortina de fue­go de visiones de su figura y de .visiones de estar con ella. Pero lo más preocupante de todo es que muchas de las visiones han sido de carácter casi herético, unas descaradas afrentas al códi­go de la soltería por el que he decidido que se rija mi vida. Me he imaginado:

a) Caminando por la calle con ella, tomados de la mano.

b) Acostado con ella en la cama al amanecer, contemplando su rostro mientras ella duerme apaciblemente.

c) Sentado con ella junto a la mesa de un reservado de un restaurante, tomando vino y mirándola a los ojos.

En otras palabras, en situaciones que no son pasajes habi­tualmente citados de la Biblia del Hombre Soltero. Dicho lo cual, hay otros requisitos de mi Supernena que dudo mucho que ella tenga la posibilidad de cumplir. No puedo imaginarme, por ejemplo:

a) Permanecer separado de ella por espacio de seis meses de­bido a circunstancias ajenas a mi voluntad, sabiendo que ella estará todavía a mi disposición a mi regreso.

b) Irme a vivir con ella a un apartamento.

c) Pedirle que se case conmigo.

A pesar de todo, ella es la que más se acerca a mi Supernena entre todas las que he conocido desde que rompí con Shura. Y ahora mismo, acercarse quiere decir estar muy cerca.

Omasu¿Ya hemos terminado por hoy?

Soujiro: Sí. Gracias. Has tenido mucha paciencia.

Recoge la toalla y se envuelve de nuevo en ella.

Omasu: Y ahora¿qué hacemos?

Buena pregunta. Una pregunta sobre la cual me he pasado mucho rato pensando en el transcurso **de **las últimas horas. La respuesta que quisiera dar sigue aproximadamente la pauta ((No tengo que salir para la fiesta de Kai hasta dentro de tres horas, por consiguiente¿por qué no las aprovechamos yéndonos a la cama?)). Pero, entre tanto, en la ciudad de Kyoto, Planeta Tie­rra, Omasu no ha dado a entender a lo largo del día que está dispuesta a acceder a semejante petición. Por consiguiente, en su lugar, opto por algo un poco más seguro.

Soujiro: Bueno, podríamos descorchar una botella de vino...

Sonríe.

Omasu: No, al decir ahora, no quería decir ahora mismo. Me refería al cuadro. No está terminado¿verdad? O sea que necesitarás que vuelva para otra sesión¿no?

Soujiro: Ah, sí, claro. Sí. Creo que un par de sesiones más serán suficiente. Si tú lo puedes resistir, naturalmente.

Omasu: No hay problema. Ha sido divertido. Aparte los dolores y molestias.

Soujiro¿No te has aburrido?

Omasu: No, se está a gusto contigo. Supongo que estás acostumbra­do a entretener a la gente mientras posa para ti.

Eso está mejor. Congeniamos. Le gusto.

Soujiro: Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Y el vino? Tengo una botella en el frigorífico, si te apetece...

Considera la propuesta durante un par de segundos y después dice:

Omasu: No, será mejor que me vaya. Esta noche tengo que habér­melas con los parientes políticos.

Me noto una sacudida en el estómago. Sin poder contenerme, pregunto impulsivamente:

Soujiro¿Los parientes políticos? No me digas que estás...

Se ríe, se aparta el cabello del rostro con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Omasu¿Casada? No, por Dios. No son unos padres políticos autén­ticos. Simplemente los padres de mi novio. Hoy es el cumplea­ños de su madre.

La palabra fatídica. Habría tenido que suponerlo. Me parece increíble que no lo haya mencionado antes.

Soujiro: No sabía que tuvieras novio. ¿Desde hace mucho tiempo?

Omasu: Tres años.

Soujiro: Entonces¿la cosa va en serio?

Omasu: Supongo que sí.

Se percibe un ligero titubeo en su voz. Suficiente para que yo profundice un poco más.

Soujiro: Espero que no te importe la pregunta, pero ¿no le molesta a él que poses desnuda para mí?

Omasu: Bueno, le molestaría si lo supiera. .

Ambos nos miramos sonriendo.

Soujiro: Ya.

Omasu: Pero no tendría por qué. No es que esté ocurriendo nada raro. No es que yo le sea infiel ni nada de eso.

Soujiro: Pues ¿por qué no se lo dices?

Omasu: Porque acabaría sintiéndose inseguro y celoso. No merece la pena.

Soujiro¿Tú le quieres?

Omasu: Sí, mu­cho.

Bueno, las cosas no están siguiendo exactamente el tradicional guión de la seducción. Es más bien como empezar a leer algo por la última página. El objeto de mi deseo ha pasado de ir desnuda a envolverse en una toalla y ahora se está vistiendo y en breve se irá. Y lo que es más, acaba de decirme en términos inequívocos que mantiene relaciones desde hace tres años con un hombre del que está enamorada. y _mucho._

Todo eso bastaría para enfriar las obsesiones de la mayoría de la gente. Pero no las mías. Yo me concentro en el único des­tello de esperanza que brilla en este universo por lo demás som­brío: el hecho de que esté dispuesta a engañar al hombre al que ama para estar conmigo. Y de que vaya a repetir el engaño la semana que viene. Como señal, es más una inclinación de cabe­za en una estancia abarrotada de gente que una bengala roja estallando de repente en el cielo nocturno, pero pese a todo, significa que tengo una posibilidad. Conclusión: el hecho de que haya declinado mi invitación a una copa de vino para reunirse con su novio constituye un desprecio considerable, pero me queda la semana que viene...

Y en cuanto al amor propio, no es que no haya aguantado cosas peores otras veces.

CONFESIONES: N.º 2. LA VIRGINIDAD 

Lugar: La casa de los padres de Megumi. Hora: 6 de la tarde del 15 de mayo de 1988.

Meg¿Tienes uno?

Sou: Sí.

Meg: Bueno¿te lo pones o qué?

Sou: Sí, claro.

Meg: Tiene una pinta un poco rara.

Sou: Está aromatizado al curry.

Meg: Qué asco.

Sou: Pues sí. Lo siento.

Meg: Qué horror, qué mal huele.

Sou: Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

Meg¿No tienes nada más?

Sou: No, es el unico que habia en la maquina.

Meg: Bueno, pues pontelo.

Sou: De acuerdo.

Meg: A donde vasa.

Sou: al baño.

Meg: Para que?

Sou: No te preocupes, vuelvo enseguida.

Meg: Ya estas contento.

Sou: Si.

Meg: Pues ven aquí.

Sou: De acuerdo.

Meg: Uy.

Sou: Perdona.

Meg: Ven deja que te ayude.

Sou Gracias.

Meg: no lo has hecho nunca ¿verdad?

Sou: Si. Montones de veces.

Meg: Embustero.

Sou: No.

Meg: Eso es asi esta mejor.

Sou¿Aquí?

Meg: Si, aquí mismo...

Descripción del tiempo real del acto propiamente dicho: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20...

Meg¿Ya esta?

Sou: si ¿quetal?

Meg: una mierda.

La fiesta de Kai

Como era de extrañar, las cosas no duraron mucho con Megumi Takani. Algo mas de diecinueve minutos y medio, pero no mucho. Aquella noche me quede en su casa, hicimos el amor a la mañana siguiente y esta vez conseguí durar lo equivalente a un anuncio de Coca-cola light y tres canciones. Ni siquiera Megumi dejo de reconocer que, bajo se experta guía, pase de mierda a aceptable en el espacio de veinticuatro horas. El futuro se presenta brillante. Estaba contento. Mi misión se cumplí con razonable éxito. Abandonamos la casa antes del almuerzo, nos pegamos un lote de besos y caricias en la boca del metro y después yo regrese a casa, posteriormente yo la llame un par de veces, pero ella no me devolvió las llamadas. Jamás volví a saber de ella.

Nostálgicamente quiero creer que fueron las circunstancias las que nos separaron, el hecho de que ella viviera en Nagano y yo en Kyoto, que ambos estuviéramos escasos de dinero para poder permitirnos el lujo de pagarnos el billete de ida y vuelta. Pero no fue eso. De hecho, todo se redujo simplemente a que Megumi conoció cosas mejores y yo jamás había conocido nada tan bueno. Ambos seguimos nuestros caminos.

Después de aquello no tarde en llamar a Kai. Se lo conté todo y el me pidió que se lo volviera a contar otra vez. Y aunque procure que no se me notara en la voz, disfrute como un cosaco mientras lo hacia.

Al lunes siguiente, Kai acompaño a Laura Reyli, una chica de su clase de matemáticas que le gustaba desde hacia varios meses, pero a la que no se lo había dicho. A la vuelta la acompaño asta su casa y la beso, y a demás le pidió una cita (todo un logro). Dos semanas después cuando sus padres se habían ido fuera a pasar el fin de semana, Kai y laura perdieron la virginidad en la litera de abajo que Kai ocupaba desde los siete años.

El hecho de que el perdiera la virginidad tan poco tiempo después que yo, pudo haber sido consecuencia pero lo dudo. La teoría mas probable era la de la competitividad. O mas bien, el rasgo competitivo que a perseguido siempre nuestra amistad. Pasada la pubertad y antes de lo de mero nuestra conversaciones siempre giraban en torno a los actos íntimos. ¿como lo conseguiríamos¿cómo seria cuando lo hiciéramos? En cuanto pude contestar a esas dos preguntas, nuestra amistad dejo de basarse en la igualdad de la ignorancia. El columpio de vaivén cambio y Kai se convirtió en el chico que me miraba a mi, el hombre, desde abajo, y yo me convertí en el que le miraba a el des de arriba a través de los ojos de la experiencia. Para el único modo de recuperar el equilibrio era que el también se anotara un tanto. Con Laua Reyli. En su litera.

Como es natural, la cosa no termino ahí. Yo conocí a otra persona, y el columpio volvió a cambiar de posición y el rompió con Laura y empato conmigo, buscándose otra tía. Dejando atrás los quince meses que estuvo saliendo con Tomoe, lo cual ocurrió coincidiendo con el periodo en que yo salía con Shura, no creo que jamás hayamos dejado de competir. Y lo mas probable es que esta noche ocurra lo mismo. Ambos estamos solteros. Ambos somos ligones. Y aunque ya no nos queda nada por demostrar y nuestra amistad aya superad la fase del quien a hecho que primero, por puro espíritu deportivo, ambos tratamos de inclinar el columpio a nuestro favor. Una aventura de una noche. Sin complicaciones. Un poco de diversión inofensiva.

Echo un vistazo a la barra en busca de rostros conocidos y de rostros cuyo aspecto sea de mi agrado. El _BarKing_ es famoso por su variada oferta de objetivos y es por eso por lo que Kai lo ha elegido. No se anuncia como Bar de Solteros, pero de hecho lo es. Es deliberadamente ruidoso y bullicioso y en las pocas mesas disponibles se pueden sentar doce personas. En otras palabras, no es probable que le asignen muchas estrellas en la _Guía para parejas de los locles nocturnos más íntimos de Londres. _

La superficial inspección visual confirma que esta noche será justamente eso: una fiesta de solteros, una fiesta de solteras, y montones de grupos intermedios sexual mente segregados de ta­maño más pequeño. Se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano las alianzas matrimoniales y las sortijas de compromiso que se exhiben, y estoy seguro de que yo no soy la única perso­na que acaba de hacer justamente eso. Los aspectos son varia­dos. Pero el código indumentario se reduce a un residuo común: prendas de marca y cabellos y rostros muy bien cuidados. La gente viene aquí a anunciarse, en la esperanza de encontrar un comprador. Y yo, gracias al guardarropa de Kai, encajo muy bien. Inspecciono su grupo. Kai no suele ofrecer fastuosas fies­tas de cumpleaños y se inclina más bien por el enfoque sólo-un-buen-pretexto-para-emborracharse-con-Ios-amigos en lugar de otra cosa más organizada. Está presente Yumi, nuestra mano derecha, pero puedo decir con un suspiro de alivio que Brads­haw no. Después están Yoshi. Will y Jenny, algunos compañeros de trabajo de Kai. Hannya y Beshimi, con quien Kai fue a la universidad. Y kuro y Shirojo que han venido de Bristol a pasar el fin de semana.

Sólo hay unas cuantas personas a las que no conozco, evi­dentemente los extras a los que se ha referido Kai esta mañana en la cocina. De ellos, dos son chicos y tres son chicas. De las chicas, sólo una no hace que se disparen inmediatamente los timbres de alarma de las chaladas y los adefesios. Está sentada a la izquierda de Kai. Está de perfil. Tiene buena pinta. Kai me ve, me saluda con la mano y grita algo que es inmediata­mente engullido por la babel de voces que se interpone entre nosotros. Yo le devuelvo el saludo y echo un nuevo vistazo de inspección a la _Chica Misteriosa_ antes de volverme para pagar las consumiciones. Un amigo mío llamado Hiko resumió una vez el dilema básico con que se enfrentan los hombres solteros de la siguiente manera:

"Tal como yo lo veo, se te ofrecen dos alternativas: corto plazo y largo plazo."

Corto plazo, empiezas con la actitud de que lo único que quieres es que te jodan. Eso significa que estás obligado a buscar la conclu­sión con cualquier mujer con quien tú creas que tienes alguna posi­bilidad. Por consiguiente, charlas con ellas y compruebas si están por la labor o no. Supongamos que empiezan soltándote el rollo de que ellas no son de esas que se acuestan por ahí, que aborrecen vi­vir solas o están hartas de perder el tiempo con tíos que son dema­siado inmaduros para mantener una relación estable. En tal caso, cortas en seco la conversación y pasas a otra persona, y sigues pa­sando y pasando hasta que encuentras a alguien que, en caso de que ya no te haya dicho que sí, te ha ofrecido suficientes indicios para que tú llegues a la conclusión de que no tardará en hacerlo. Después está la alternativa número dos: el largo plazo. La dife­rencia más definitoria entre ésta y la alternativa número uno es que aquí tú piensas con el cerebro y también con la entre pierna. El método de aproximación es el mismo. Ves a alguien que te gusta y entablas conversación. Sólo que aquí, si te gusta lo que oyes y lo que ves (re­conozcámoslo, al término de la jornada, si la cosa es a largo plazo, lo que realmente importa es la mente que hay dentro del cuerpo), no la dejas plantada sin más por la simple razón de que no vaya a echarse un polvo contigo antes del amanecer. Qué demonios, me gusta esta persona. Me encantaría conocerla mejor. Y entonces lo intentas. Haces todas las anticuadas cosas de siempre: te intercambias con ella el número de teléfono, la llamas, conciertas una cita y empiezas a partir de ahí.

Y es algo que tienes que decidir justo al principio de la noche. Las dos alternativas se excluyen mutuamente. Si eliges la alternati­va número uno, quienquiera que te hayas ligado, te la habrás ligado porque en tu mente es igual a sexo. Lo más probable es que des­pués no puedas pensar en ella de otra manera. Si eliges la alternativa número dos, tendrás que aceptar el hecho de que, por lo menos esta noche, probablemente volverás a casa solo.

Hiko se casó dos meses después, por lo que no es difícil adi­vinar qué alternativa eligió.

Llego a la mesa y recibo toda una serie de "holas" y "qué-tal-es­tás" por parte de las distintas personas reunidas, según el tiempo que lleve sin verlas. La silla de la Chica Misteriosa está vacía, pero hay una chaqueta colgada en el respaldo. Me acerco a Kai y le pongo delante el cóctel de cumpleaños. Suelta un gru­ñido antes de que la copa roce la mesa.

Kai: Qué barbaridad -murmura, contemplando la lúgubre y coa­gulada mezcla-¿cuándo nos vamos a librar de esta mierda?

Soujiro: Cuando seamos viejos y estemos casados.

Aceptando con resignación que ni la "chochez" ni el matrimo­nio son posibilidades en un próximo futuro, Kai toma la copa y apura su contenido.

Soujiro: Feliz cumpleaños -le digo, entregándole una caricatura suya enmarcada.

La contempla, se ríe y la pasa a sus vecinos de mesa.

Kai: Es estupenda. Gracias. Oye -me dice, secándose los labios, encendiendo un cigarrillo y empujando la silla de la Chica Mis­teriosa para hacerme sitio a su lado-, búscate una silla.

Para cuando consigo encontrar una silla y volver a la mesa, la Chica Misteriosa ya ha regresado. Pongo mi silla aliado de la suya y me siento.

Soujiro: Hola -digo, volviéndome hacia ella-, me llamo Soujiro.

* * *

espero que os guste, gracias por los rewius asta ahora para la elección. espero que os guste, ah y no olvideis que buestras opiniones sean la que sean seran bien recibidas


End file.
